Où est la vérité ?
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


AURELIA

Saison 7

Genre : aventure, drame

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui d'Aurélia qui reste ma propriété.

Statut : complet

Résumé : La narratrice se trouve dans une situation plutôt étrange.

Avertissement : Ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes serait totalement fortuite.

OÙ EST LA VÉRITÉ ?

Première partie

La voiture roulait à vive allure, bien installée sur la banquette arrière je savourais ce moment, et mon impatience grandissait au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de Vancouver.

Passionnée de la série télévisée Stargate, je venais de gagner à un concours dont le premier prix était un voyage au Canada, avec une visite des studios de la série, et en prime j'aurai le droit d'assister au tournage d'un épisode. Rencontrer Amanda Mapping et Richard Sanderson me mettait dans tous mes états. Ces deux acteurs jouaient mes personnages préférés dans la série et j'avais vraiment hâte de les voir en chair en os.

J'avais gagné mon billet pour le bonheur au mois de novembre dernier et je passais mes loisirs à perfectionner mon anglais, qui était un peu rouillé. Mon départ prévu pour le 30 avril était arrivé. J'avais pris l'avion le matin même à Roissy, et mon vol via les USA était enregistré, le grand voyage pouvait commencer. Mon mari n'ayant pas eu de congés et n'aimant pas trop Stargate ne m'accompagnait pas. Je partis donc seule.

La voiture ralentit, nous arrivions. Mais je fus étonnée, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à un studio de cinéma, pas de grand panneau de la chaîne, pas de caravanes, pas d'acteurs déguisés dans les rues. Nous étions dans un paysage montagneux, un peu sec et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je me vis devant Cheyenne Mountain, telle qu'on la voit dans la série, avec l'entrée de la base, des clôtures, des barbelés, des gardes. Ne connaissant pas du tout les coulisses, ni les astuces de montage, je croyais que l'entrée de la base était un décor reconstitué.

J'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui m'attendait.

J'étais dans un camp militaire. Le soldat parlait vite et j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre, je saisissais cependant quelques mots, et je compris tout de même ce qu'il dit au téléphone :

-Aurélia Martin est arrivée.

Là je dus suivre le soldat et nous avons atteint le premier ascenseur. Arrivée à un palier je dus signer un papier et nous avons pris un deuxième ascenseur.

Je pensais que vraiment dans cette série ils avaient fait un gros effort pour les décors. On se serait vraiment cru dans la base. Les couloirs étaient identiques, les portes de fer aussi. J'ai suivi mes deux anges gardiens qui n'étaient pas très bavards, et là à mon grand étonnement je croisais Don Mavis dans la tenue du général Hammond. Visiblement c'était lui qui devait me recevoir. Je n'en revenais pas de l'accueil plutôt surprenant que je recevais, c'était vraiment très réaliste. On faisait plonger le visiteur dans la série, comme s'il appartenait au monde de Stargate. Vraiment très fort.

Il avait été question que j'assisterai à un tournage, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on me ferait jouer un rôle.

Don Mavis me fit rentrer dans le bureau qu'il occupe dans la série.

Il me fit asseoir et regarda tout d'abord un mince dossier qu'il avait devant lui.

-Vous vous appelez donc Aurélia Martin, vous avez 36 ans, vous êtes infirmière et votre candidature a été acceptée.

Ma candidature ? J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas, mais cela venait peut-être de mon anglais.

Sans s'apercevoir de mon hésitation, il poursuivit :

-Souhaitez-vous visiter l'infirmerie ?

Là j'avoue que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais devant moi le général Hammond, qui me proposait un poste au SGC. Ils m'avaient inclus dans le tournage de la série, je jouais un rôle, c'était fabuleux.

Mais où étaient les caméras ?

Je décidais de jouer le jeu, c'était merveilleux, tourner dans ma série préférée ! -Oui général Hammond, je veux bien.

Nous avons traversé les couloirs, passé des portes métalliques, ouvert un ascenseur que Don Mavis faisait fonctionner avec un passe magnétique. Je décidais de jouer mon rôle à fond. J'étais dans Stargate, je tournais un épisode et j'en étais folle de joie.

Je suivis le général jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où nous attendaient le docteur Frazier et Jessica Paris.

Je marquais un temps d'hésitation que personne ne remarqua. Mais le personnage de Jessica Paris c'était moi qui l'avais inventé dans une de mes fics. Incroyable ! J'avais entendu dire que des scénaristes prenaient des idées sur les sites de fics, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Ils auraient pu me prévenir.

Mais la Jessica que je voyais était en tout point semblable à celle que j'avais créée, petite, blonde, aux yeux verts pleins de malice.

Je décidais de ne rien dire, je ne voulais pas gâcher la scène entrain de se tourner.

Mais où étaient les caméras ? Je ne voyais que les nombreuses caméras de surveillance, mais c'était peut-être comme ça qu'ils filmaient. Cela me surprenait beaucoup, car j'avais vu des tournages de films à la télé, et cela ne se passait pas du tout comme ça.

Ce fut le docteur Frazier qui me fit visiter. J'étais éblouie devant tout le matériel dont ils disposaient, du matériel de pointe, sophistiqué, tout avait l'air de fonctionner. Mais c'était sûrement de jolis décors, pour faire illusion.

-Puisque vous êtes là Madame Martin, vous devriez passer votre visite médicale. Je vous laisse. A bientôt. Le général Hammond me serra la main avec un sourire et regagna son bureau.

La visite médicale fut plus vraie que nature, j'ai eu droit au stéthoscope, Janet écouta mon cœur consciencieusement, elle me fit des radios, ou ce qui en tenait lieu et j'ai même eu droit à une vraie prise de sang. Je trouvais que le réalisme allait un peu loin. Mais tout le monde avait l'air de trouver cela normal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Janet revint me voir :

-Tout à l'air en ordre Aurélia, je peux vous appeler Aurélia, puisque vous allez travailler sous mes ordres ?

-Oui bien sûr, c'est normal.

Elle reprit :

-Votre santé est parfaite, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats du labo. Mais je pense que tout va bien, vous allez pouvoir bientôt commencer. Vous commencez quand ? Ajouta–t-elle.

En fait je n'en savais rien du tout, je n'avais pas lu le scénario, on me faisait plonger dedans, sans doute pour avoir l'air plus naturel. Je dis ce qui me passait par la tête :

-Demain. A quelle heure dois-je venir ?

-9 heures, ce sera parfait dit Janet en me quittant.

Je restais dans l'infirmerie, ne sachant où aller, apparemment personne n'avait prévu ce que je devais faire ensuite.

En sortant de l'infirmerie je croisais de nouveau le général Hammond.

-Est-ce qu'on vous a attribué des quartiers, me demanda t-il ?

J'hésitais, je devais donc rester ici ce soir.

-Non monsieur.

-je vais demander qu'on vous y conduise, je pense qu'on a prévu quelque chose pour vous.

Un planton me conduisit en silence dans la zone réservée au personnel de la base. Celle-ci était composée d'une chambre avec un grand lit, une armoire et une commode. Le décor de la pièce était austère mais cela ne me gênait pas. Attenant à la chambre il y avait un petit cabinet de toilette. C'était sobre mais propre. Je commençais à ranger mes affaires quand j'entendis frapper à la porte.

J'allais ouvrir et me retrouvais devant Jessica Paris qui me fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Vous avez peut-être faim ? Il est tard me dit-elle, je peux vous accompagner au mess si vous voulez.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord mon estomac commençait à réclamer et cela me parut une excellente idée.

-Je vous suis, docteur.

-Oh appelez-moi Jessica, s'il vous plait.

-Entendu.

Sur le chemin du mess nous avons croisé de nombreux officiers, des civils aussi, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans cette base. Quand nous sommes arrivés au mess presque toutes les tables étaient prises. Il y avait des personnes que je reconnaissais, Christopher Sudje par exemple dont j'apercevais le crâne rasé, il était en compagnie d'Amanda Mapping, et de Michaël Schranck . Je ne voyais pas Richard Sanderson. J'ai eu beau scruter toute la salle, il n'y était pas.

Avec Jessica nous avons trouvé une petite place pas loin de mes acteurs favoris. Une chose m'étonnait dans ce réfectoire, il était tard, c'était la fin de la journée et tout le monde était encore en costume. Christopher avait sur le front le symbole d'Apophis, Amanda était en treillis, Michaël aussi.

Je me concentrais sur le contenu de mon plateau. La nourriture était bonne. De temps à autre je jetais un coup d'œil à la table voisine. J'entendais le rire d'Amanda mais ils étaient trop loin et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait.

Mon anglais curieusement s'améliorait au fil des heures, j'étais surprise, je comprenais de mieux en mieux. J'écoutais en même temps Jessica qui me parlait de l'infirmerie. Cela me surprenait beaucoup, nous n'étions quand même pas en train de tourner, alors pourquoi me parlait-elle de la série. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Je prêtais quand même l'oreille à ses propos plus j'en saurais sur l'infirmerie mieux ce serait, puisque je devais tourner une scène il est probable qu'elle se passerait à l'infirmerie. On n'aurait pas engagé une infirmière autrement.

Mon cœur rata un battement, Richard Sanderson venait d'entrer dans la salle. Amanda lui fit un signe et il vint s'asseoir à la dernière place restée libre. Mon Dieu qu'il était grand, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, la télévision quelquefois n'avantage pas toujours les gens. Je le trouvais mieux en vrai que sur le petit écran.

Maintenant ils parlaient un peu plus fort pour couvrir les bruits ambiants. Ils parlaient de planètes et de Goa'ulds. Ils devaient répéter les scènes du lendemain. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'ils disaient, ils parlaient encore un peu vite pour moi.

J'assistais alors à une scène incroyable, Amanda se leva et alla chercher des desserts, elle revint avec un assortiment de gelée de toutes les couleurs. Ils mangent comme dans la série ! Mais je suis stupide, c'est le contraire, les personnages de la série mangent comme les acteurs. Si un acteur aime de la gelée bleue pour son dessert, son personnage l'aime aussi, c'est logique. Et je suis sûre que Richard Sanderson aime les enfants, les chiens et la bière et déteste les yaourts.

Nous avons quitté le mess les premières, Jessica me dit qu'elle devait passer par l'infirmerie voir des patients. Je ne m'étonnais plus de rien dans cette base, elle avait l'air de fonctionner vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Cela aidait peut-être au réalisme, et je dois dire que c'était vraiment très réel, trop réel.

Je me suis endormie sur ses pensées et le lendemain j'étais prête à l'heure pour commencer mon travail à l'infirmerie à 9 heures.

Janet était très affairée, il y avait de nombreux blessés qui attendaient. Je ne me posais pas de questions, je me dis simplement qu'il avait du y avoir un accident sur le plateau. Je me mis au travail tout de suite. Je n'étais pas du tout dépaysée, car chez moi en France, je travaillais aux urgences. J'étais habituée aux situations extrêmes, et ne voyais pas beaucoup de différences. J'en oubliais la série, et la situation un peu étonnante dans laquelle je me trouvais et soignais de vrais blessés, avec du vrai sang, de vraies piqûres et de vrais pansements.

Vers midi j'émergeais, la salle était en ordre, tous les blessés soignés, les lits tous occupés. Je m'approchais de Janet qui soufflait elle aussi dans le petit laboratoire attenant.

-C'est toujours comme ça ? Lui demandai-je.

-Ca arrive de temps en temps quand une équipe est en difficulté sur une planète. Il peut y avoir des blessés, des morts, hélas, quelque fois.

Nous étions retournés dans la série !

-Mais docteur, c'était de vrais blessés !

Elle me regarda interloquée :

-Naturellement ! Ils venaient d'essuyer des tirs de jaffas sur P9X745.

Nous étions bien dans la série. Mais pourquoi de vrais blessés ? Je décidais de cesser là mes remarques étranges, car je voyais Janet me regarder avec inquiétude.

-Vous allez bien, Aurélia, vous ne voulez pas vous reposer un peu ?

J'acceptais bien volontiers de me retirer dans mes quartiers un moment le temps de faire le point.

J'essayais de téléphoner à Jean Paul, mais le son ne passait pas. Il faut dire qu'en France avec le décalage horaire il était dix huit heures, et à cette heure là, mon mari se trouvait dans sa voiture sur le chemin du retour. J'essayais de l'imaginer, il passerait par l'école pour prendre Myriam et Frédéric mes deux petits bouts de choux de quatre et cinq ans. J'imaginais leur frimousse ronde, et leurs lèvres barbouillées de la confiture du goûter. Ils me manquaient.

L'après-midi je revins voir Don Mavis, enfin le général Hammond, il fallait bien que je m'habitue puisqu'il était toujours en costume dans son rôle de général.

-Alors comment se passe cette première journée ?

-Bien, très bien, nous avons eu beaucoup de travail à l'infirmerie ce matin.

-Oui SG5 et SG6 ont eu des difficultés. Ils sont rentrés en catastrophe. Mais je suppose que le docteur Frazier vous a mis au courant de tout cela.

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait, mais je me doutais bien que tout cela n'était pas normal, je n'étais pas du tout sur le tournage d'un film, j'étais dans le film. J'en faisais partie comme les autres personnes de la base. Tout était réel, et pourtant cela n'existait pas, cela ne pouvait pas exister.

Il me fallait voir une dernière chose pour me convaincre tout à fait : la porte des étoiles. Là je verrai bien s'il s'agissait d'un trucage ou non.

Je le demandais au général Hammond d'un air tout à fait naturel malgré l'énormité de la chose que j'allais prononcer.

-Quand pourrais-je voir la porte des étoiles général Hammond ?

Le général me dit simplement :

-SG1 doit arriver dans quelques minutes, venez avec moi. Nous avons descendu les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'embarquement. Le général me fit entrer au moment où le premier chevron s'enclenchait.

-Activation extérieure de la porte dit le sergent

J'aurais pu dire les phrases à sa place, après il dirait :

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte.

Puis ce serait au tour du général :

-Fermez l'iris

Et l'iris se fermerait dans un immense grincement métallique.

Puis le sergent regarderait le signal s'inscrire sur ses écrans alors ce serait la phrase magique :

-C'est le code de SG1 mon général

Ce à quoi le général répondrait immanquablement

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Et alors comme tant de fois devant mon poste de télévision je verrai l'iris s'ouvrir, le puissant jaillissement venir jusqu'au centre de la rampe et l'immense flaque bleue se stabiliser. Et puis je verrai jaillir du fond de ce vortex les hommes les uns après les autres, ce serait Samantha, Daniel, Teal'c et bon dernier le colonel O'Neill.

Comme dans mon rêve ils arrivaient, mais cela ne se passait pas bien, ils avaient du fuir, et se jeter dans le vortex, car ils arrivèrent beaucoup trop vite et firent un atterrissage brutal sur le métal de la rampe. Samantha déboula, et roula sur le sol, elle gémissait et avait du se faire des fractures.

Daniel surgit juste derrière elle et tomba sur ses jambes, elle cria. Teal'c arriva debout mais du sang coulait d'une profonde blessure à la cuisse. Le colonel bon dernier se fit attendre, il passa juste avant que le vortex ne se referme et se jeta lui aussi sur le dur métal de la rampe. Il saignait abondamment de l'épaule.

Je réagis immédiatement et bien que je ne sois pas en service, j'aidais Janet et les infirmiers et c'est en courant que nous sommes allés jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Je m'occupais du colonel O'Neill, il était très pâle et se tenait l'épaule. Il grogna quand je voulus le toucher.

-Laissez-moi faire

C'était une profonde blessure faite par une lance jaffa. La surface était étendue et toute l'épaule et le haut du bras étaient touchés. Je découpais le haut de son vêtement et commençais à nettoyer la blessure quand je le vis pâlir brusquement, la douleur le fit s'évanouir. J'allais chercher Jessica qui le prit en main.

Je passais de lit en lit voir les autres blessés du matin. L'infirmerie était pleine, toutes les salles étaient occupées.

J'étais maintenant tout à fait convaincue, c'était la réalité, et pourtant c'était impossible. Stargate était une série télévisée, je la regardais toutes les semaines, en ce moment ils diffusaient la saison 7 sur M6, et je ne ratais pas un épisode. Alors qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? J'étais sensée assister au tournage d'un épisode, éventuellement tourner une petite scène, mais pas çà. Je regardais l'infirmerie, tout était réel. Samantha disparaissait sous les bandages, Daniel était le moins touché, il s'était juste fait mal aux genoux en arrivant un peu brutalement. Teal'c avait la cuisse endommagée, et le colonel était en salle d'op où Janet opérait son épaule. Je passais de lit en lit, ils étaient là tous les trois, bien réels, et bien blessés. J'allais jusqu'en salle de réveil où O'Neill reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Je m'arrêtais près de Teal'c, il avait les yeux ouverts.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous souffrez ? Je savais ce qu'il allait me répondre, depuis qu'il n'avait plus son symbiote il guérissait beaucoup moins vite, sentait davantage la douleur. La trétonine ne remplaçait pas le symbiote totalement. Ça je le savais, j'avais vu l'épisode où il était blessé. Je le lui dis, et il me répondit dans ce sens, ce qui ne me surprit pas du tout.

J'étais de plus en plus désemparée. Pour éviter de penser à tout ça, je me forçais à croire que j'étais dans un monde réel, et que c'est le reste de ma vie qui ne l'était pas.

Malgré tout, j'essayais encore d'appeler Jean Paul, aucune réponse.

La semaine s'écoula très vite, arriva le moment où je devais rentrer. Mais personne ne me parlait de départ. Il fallait pourtant que je rentre chez moi.

J'allais voir le général Hammond :

-Mon général, c'est aujourd'hui que je dois repartir, or j'ai vu sur le planning de l'infirmerie que je suis de service demain.

-Où voulez-vous aller madame Martin ?

-Chez moi !

-Je ne comprends pas votre question, vous pouvez aller chez vous quand vous voulez ? Quand vous avez fini votre service, les week-ends, où est le problème ?

-Mais en France ? J'habite Angers, je travaille à l'hôpital, je dois reprendre mon poste lundi ! J'ai un mari, des enfants, des parents !

Le général Hammond me regardait sans comprendre comme si j'étais devenue folle. Il chercha mon dossier et l'ayant trouvé il l'ouvrit et me regarda attentivement.

-Vous vous appelez Aurélia Martin, vous avez la citoyenneté américaine, vous êtes célibataire, vous avez fait vos études d'infirmière à Chicago, vous avez un appartement à Colorado Springs, 678 Main Street. Vous voulez que je continue ?

J'étais effondrée. C'était une machination, un piège. Je me sentais sombrer dans la paranoïa.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, Madame, vous avez enchaîné des heures de service pénibles, vous êtes fatiguée.

Le ton du général Hammond était un peu condescendant, il devait déjà regretter de m'avoir embauchée.

Je lui souris comme pour lui faire voir que ce n'était que de la fatigue.

-Vous avez raison, j'ai du faire un cauchemar cette nuit, qui me parait très réel.

C'était une explication tout à fait ridicule, mais je n'en trouvais pas d'autre. Il dut s'en contenter.

-Vous devriez vous faire examiner par le docteur Paris.

- J'y vais tout de suite, mon général.

Le général Hammond téléphona à l'infirmerie pour annoncer mon arrivée.

Je m'éloignais lentement, j'avais du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, les murs des couloirs semblaient se rapprocher, j'eus un affreux vertige et je tombais aux pieds de Jessica juste après avoir franchi la porte de l'infirmerie. Après ce fut le trou noir.

Deuxième partie

Je pris mon service le lendemain après une nuit difficile. J'avais fait d'affreux cauchemars. Il parait que j'avais crié une partie de la nuit, et Jean Paul avait plusieurs fois été réveillé en sursaut par mes gémissements. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain dans un lit qui était devenu un vrai champ de bataille.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Toute cette histoire de Stargate m'avait tellement pris la tête ! Une migraine tenace tenaillait mes tempes, mais il fallait que je prenne mon service. Heureusement j'étais de l'après-midi, cela me laissait quelques heures pour me reprendre.

Ce cauchemar m'avait atteinte beaucoup plus que prévu. En effet je pensais sans arrêt à cette série télévisée. Je regardais des épisodes dès que j'avais un moment de libre, c'était devenu une obsession. J'en négligeais ma vie de famille, je ne m'occupais plus de mes enfants, je ne faisais plus mon ménage, j'allais juste travailler, mais j'étais souvent en retard, et distraite dans mon travail. Le jour où je me suis trompée dans le dosage d'un médicament, j'ai pris peur. Heureusement que je m'en suis aperçue à temps.

Je me suis assise sur une chaise, et je me suis mise à trembler, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je suis rentrée à la maison et je me suis couchée, sans même parler à Jean Paul. Il était très inquiet et appela le médecin.

Je présentais en fait les signes d'une profonde dépression. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue et le médecin me conseilla de consulter un psychiatre le plus vite possible, mon état mental était en jeu. Il téléphona lui-même pour me prendre un rendez-vous chez le docteur Bremond, et me mit en arrêt de travail pour quinze jours.

Le lendemain j'allais le voir. J'avais rendez-vous à 10 heures, et j'arrivais une demi-heure en avance. Dans la salle d'attente j'étais fébrile, je feuilletais des journaux que je ne regardais même pas. Qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire, que Stargate était devenue une obsession ? Il allait me rire au nez. Je m'apprêtais à prendre mes jambes à mon cou quand sa porte s'ouvrit et que j'entendis mon nom.

Trop tard.

Après le questionnaire d'usage sur mes antécédents, il me demanda pourquoi je venais le voir.

Je me jetais à l'eau, tant pis s'il riait :

-Je suis obsédée par Stargate.

-Stargate ? Expliquez-vous.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre :

-La série télé.

-Je ne connais pas cette série. Mais vous dites que vous en êtes obsédée, vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

Alors je me lançais dans de longues explications, lui parlant de ce cauchemar qui m'avait paru si vrai. Je lui expliquais le temps que je passais à revoir les épisodes que je connaissais par cœur, et tout ce que cela impliquait dans ma vie quotidienne.

Il prenait des notes, il me regardait et me posait de temps à autre une question. Je me sentais beaucoup plus détendue, car il ne s'était pas moqué de moi.

-Je suppose docteur que vous allez m'interdire de regarder la série.

-Pas du tout dit-il à mon grand étonnement. Simplement réduisez la quantité. Vous avez une conduite d'addiction. Il ne serait pas bon de vous sevrer d'un seul coup.

-Je ne suis quand même pas droguée !

-Si, vous ne prendrez aucun produit, mais vous fuyez la réalité dans cette série, et le résultat est le même.

L'entretien était fini, il me donna un rendez-vous pour la fin de la semaine.

-Vous ne me donnez pas de médicaments ?

-Non, je pense que les entretiens suffiront. Par contre, je vous demanderais de me parler de cette série, que je ne connais pas du tout. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous attire dans ce feuilleton.

-D'accord docteur, je vous en parlerai avec plaisir.

Je sortis du cabinet un peu surprise. Pourquoi voulait-il me questionner sur la série ? Comprendre ce qui m'attirait dans cette série ? Bizarre ! C'est un peu comme si on donnait de la drogue à un drogué et qu'on lui demande quelles sensations il éprouve. Je ne suis pas psychiatre, juste infirmière aux urgences, je décidais de lui faire confiance, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

Je continuais à rêver, j'étais toujours dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Les situations étaient diverses, selon les rêves, mais elles étaient toujours très réelles. Parfois je partais en mission avec le docteur Frazier, ou le docteur Paris, pour des recherches sur le terrain concernant des maladies ou des phénomènes étranges. Une fois je suis partie avec SG5, plusieurs fois avec SG1, mais c'est avec eux que j'aimais être le plus souvent. C'était une équipe tellement extraordinaire, ils étaient très sympas avec moi qui débutais sur le terrain. Ils me donnaient des conseils, me guidaient. En retour je les soignais du mieux que je pouvais. Un lien d'amitié très fort s'était tissé entre nous. C'est comme si je faisais partie de l'équipe, de manière permanente.

Mes réveils étaient difficiles, car ce n'était pas ma vie. Ma vie ne me plaisait plus. Pourtant j'aimais toujours mon mari et mes enfants, bien sûr. Mais j'avais de plus en plus l'impression que ce n'était pas ma vie.

Le docteur Bremond me recevait deux, puis trois fois par semaine. Il me demandait de raconter mes rêves en détails. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à mes rêves, pour lui, c'était là, la clé du problème.

Il me donna des médicaments, mais il me semblait que je rêvais encore plus avec eux. Mes rêves devenaient de plus en plus précis. Il me demandait de les écrire dès mon réveil, ce que je faisais scrupuleusement. A chaque fois c'était un récit totalement cohérent que je retranscrivais. Chaque rêve décrivait minutieusement les évènements, les rencontres, les dialogues, les traumatismes, les personnes, la base.

C'est ainsi que dans mes rêves je rencontrais des Goa'ulds que l'on ne connaissait pas dans la série, Mout, Shou, Myisis, Nephtys, Sekhmet, et d'autres plus connus, comme Yu ou Baal, ou Anubis. Les situations étaient criantes de vérité, je ressentis même de la douleur le jour où je reçus un coup de lance jaffa.

Mes entretiens se passaient toujours de la même façon. Le docteur me posait des questions sur mes rêves, uniquement mes rêves. Il s'était focalisé là-dessus. Pourtant j'essayais bien de lui parler de mon mal être, il m'écoutait à peine, me répondait du bout des lèvres, par contre il revenait toujours aux rêves.

-Docteur, je suis si fatiguée, mes nuits ne me reposent pas.

-C'est normal vous rêvez beaucoup ! Trop ! Cela vous fatigue. D'ailleurs je vais vous changer votre traitement, il me semble que le médicament que je vous ai donné ne vous convienne plus.

-Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas me donner quelque chose pour me remonter. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et dès que je m'endors je rêve.

-Vous écrivez bien tout ce que vous rêvez ? N'est-ce pas ? Si vous rêvez dans la journée il faut me le dire !

-Mais docteur, je … viens de vous dire que je …dormais aussi dans la journée…

J'avais du mal à trouver mes mots, je bafouillais. C'est vrai que son médicament ne me convenait pas, il était beaucoup trop fort.

Le docteur qui ne semblait pas voir mon malaise continuait à me poser des questions

-Est-ce que vous regardez toujours autant la série ?

-Non, en fait je ne la regarde presque plus. Juste les nouveaux épisodes.

-Bon c'est bien, je crois que vous allez mieux.

J'insistais :

-Non ça ne va pas… je suis somnolente toute la journée.

Il fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu :

-Je vous revois dans trois jours madame Martin.

Et il me poussa vers la sortie.

Mon mari m'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Il était très inquiet. Il faut dire que je ne devais pas avoir bonne mine.

-Aurélia, ça va ?

-Non, il parait que mon médicament est trop fort. Il change mon traitement.

Il poussa un ouf de soulagement :

-Tant mieux. Tu dormiras peut-être moins.

Nous avons pris le chemin de la maison. Les enfants étaient chez mes parents. Jean Paul avait pris cette décision, car mon état ne me permettait pas de m'occuper d'eux.

Je ne pouvais plus conduire ma voiture. Mon arrêt de travail avait été prolongé, et j'avais du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Je me suis assise sur un fauteuil devant la télé éteinte, le regard dans le vague. J'avais l'impression d'être suspendue entre deux mondes, ma réalité, ici en France et cette autre réalité là-bas à Cheyenne Mountain. Les deux me paraissaient vrai. Et pourtant c'était impossible.

J'essayais de me convaincre, que Stargate que je ne voyais qu'en rêve n'était pas la bonne réalité. C'était sûrement ça. Je me sentais sombrer dans la folie d'une schizophrénie, que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

Le nouveau médicament était pire que le premier, je dormais presque tout le temps, et devant mon état, Jean Paul me fit hospitaliser. Je me retrouvais dans le service du docteur Bremond, totalement piégée.

Troisième partie

P4X624 était une planète montagneuse, O'Neill ouvrait la marche, suivi de Daniel et de Sam, Janet et moi nous nous trouvions juste derrière Sam, Teal'c était en arrière garde.

Nous avancions lentement le chemin était escarpé et il pouvait présenter de nombreux pièges. En effet le sentier était bordé de rochers où un ennemi aurait pu se cacher. Nous marchions depuis une heure quand nous sommes arrivés à l'emplacement du temple. O'Neill s'arrêta :

-Daniel ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est là ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de temple.

-Je pense que le temple a été détruit, mais il doit rester des souterrains, il est serait intéressant de les trouver et de les étudier, Jack.

-Daniel, prenez patience, on reviendra, pour le moment nous avons un traité à conclure, répondit O'Neill.

Nous-nous étions arrêtés dans une clairière. Autour de nous des grosses pierres qui auraient pu être les vestiges d'un temple, mais il n'y avait aucune inscription, et ces pierres ressemblaient plus à quelque chose de naturel, qu'aux restes d'un édifice. Nous avons fait le tour prudemment, comme nous étions en terrain découvert, une embuscade était toujours possible.

La planète que nous visitions appartenait à un peuple pacifique les Markoits. Une équipe SG était venue il y a quelques semaines, et ils avaient préparé le terrain pour conclure une alliance avec ce peuple.

Les Markoits habitaient la montagne depuis toujours, ils vivaient principalement de l'élevage de chèvres, ils fabriquaient leurs fromages qu'ils allaient vendre à la ville qui se trouvait dans la vallée.

La porte des étoiles se trouvait à mi-chemin du village et de la vallée, sur un promontoire. C'était surprenant car elle n'était pas facilement accessible pour les gens de la ville située en contrebas. Les villageois ne l'utilisaient pas non plus. De mémoire d'homme personne ne l'avait franchie, aussi quand les hommes du SGC leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient arrivés par l'anneau de pierre avaient–ils été accueillis comme des dieux. Il avait fallu toute leur persuasion pour empêcher le peuple de se prosterner devant eux.

Leur chef s'appelait Taniat. C'était un homme encore jeune pour un chef de village, il avait tout naturellement succédé à son père décédé l'an dernier.

Le but de la visite était de conclure un traité, sur la planète de Taniat, Sam avait relevé de nombreuses plantes inconnues des terriens et qui avaient parait-il des propriétés médicinales de premier ordre. La présence de personnes de l 'équipe médicale avait été demandée par SG1, c'était donc Janet et moi qui avions été choisies pour ce travail.

Le village ressemblait à un village de montagne de n'importe quel pays de la Terre. Il était composé de maisons de pierres et de bois. Il comptait environ une centaine de ces chalets disposés un peu partout sur le terrain escarpé. Cela constituait un très joli village, et les nuages qui se dissipaient au même instant permirent d'admirer un magnifique paysage de montagnes. L'air était frais et pur, et je me remplis les poumons avec délectation. J'avais toujours adoré ces magnifiques paysages et toujours regretté d'habiter en ville.

-Aurélia !

A l'appel de mon nom je me retournais c'était O'Neill qui me faisait signe.

-Fini de rêvasser ? Me dit-il en souriant.

-C'est tellement beau ! Lui répondis-je. Il ne manque plus qu'un petit lac.

-Il est là, me dit-il en pointant du doigt un plan d'eau que je n'avais pas vu, un peu en contrebas.

-Superbe !

Nous pensions la même chose, un chalet, un lac, il ne manquait plus que les poissons, et une canne à pêche. Pas besoin de parler, nous nous étions compris.

Notre entrée dans le village ne passa pas inaperçue. Les habitants sortirent de leur maison et vinrent à notre rencontre. C'est, entourés d'un groupe d'enfants et de villageois que nous sommes arrivés sur la place centrale.

Taniat nous attendait et nous accueillit chaleureusement, au seuil d'une grande maison.

-Entrez, mes amis, entrez, nous dit-il.

C'était une sorte de maison commune où les habitants se réunissaient pour décider de la vie courante du village. La salle était vaste et claire, de grandes poutres soutenaient un toit de bardeaux, les murs étaient faits de pierres brutes, l'ensemble avait une majesté qu'on ne soupçonnait pas du dehors. Le mobilier était constitué de grandes tables et de bancs en chêne foncé, c'était magnifique. Un éclairage diffus tombait du plafond, mais on ne voyait nulle part les lampes.

Taniat nous présenta deux personnes, mes adjoints dit-il. Il y avait un homme assez âgé répondant au nom de Priam, et une jeune femme brune : Mariana.

Nous avons tous pris place autour de la table, où un repas nous fut servi immédiatement. Nous étions reçus avec tous les honneurs dus à des ambassadeurs d'un autre monde. La conversation roula sur nos deux mondes, si différents et à la fois si semblables.

Taniat était un homme très sympathique, et il dirigeait son peuple avec sagesse et détermination. Ce monde se composait d'un millier de personnes environ. Seule cette partie de la planète était peuplée, la ville dans la vallée était dirigée par un autre chef, mais les deux populations s'entendaient très bien et faisaient régulièrement du commerce ensemble.

O'Neill insista pour rencontrer le chef de la ville. Une rencontre était prévue pour le lendemain. Car le traité devait être signé par les deux gouvernements.

Le lendemain Janet et moi avions eu l'autorisation du colonel pour nous dispenser des longues palabres de la discussion du traité. En effet nous avions un travail à faire sur les plantes de la région. Nous avons passé des heures à chercher et récolter de nombreuses espèces de fleurs et d'arbustes qui étaient inconnus sur Terre. Janet les répertoriait soigneusement, notant leur milieu naturel, leurs caractéristiques. Nous prenions de nombreuses photos de la plante dans son entier. Cela nous serait utile pour entreprendre des analyses par la suite, et essayer de trouver les propriétés médicinales de cette végétation. A la fin de la journée, nous avons repris le chemin du village.

Pendant ce temps au village Daniel parlait du temple avec Taniat. La conversation devait être commencée depuis un moment et le ton de Taniat me parut réticent.

-Il n'y a plus de temple depuis longtemps, se contenta t–il de répondre à la question de Daniel.

-Mais il me semble qu'il doit y avoir des vestiges insista Daniel, nous avons vu des pierres qui…

-Nous ne passons jamais devant ces pierres, dit simplement Taniat, cet endroit porte malheur.

-Mais il est sur le chemin qui descend à la ville ! Fit remarquer Sam.

-En effet, mais nous faisons un détour pour l'éviter, cela nous rallonge beaucoup, mais c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-Pouvons-nous y aller demanda Daniel ?

-Je ne vous le conseille pas. Mais je ne peux pas vous en empêcher ajouta –t-il en voyant l'air étonné de Daniel. Cet endroit est dangereux, je ne voudrais qu'il vous arrive malheur.

-Il doit y avoir des légendes à ce sujet ?

-Non, nous savons simplement qu'il ne faut y aller, je n'en sais pas plus.

O'Neill écoutait la conversation sans y participer. Il savait la passion de Daniel pour les temples, pyramides et autres ziggourats. D'un geste il lui fit signe de l'accompagner.

-Daniel, il me semble que notre hôte est réticent, que se passe t-il ? Je n'ai pas entendu le début de votre conversation.

-Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose répondit l'archéologue, simplement que cet endroit portait malheur. J'en conclus qu'il doit y avoir des restes de civilisation Goa'ulds. J'aimerais bien y faire une petite visite.

-On ira demain, après la signature du traité, mais il faudra rester très prudent.

-D'accord Jack, on fera très attention, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs !

O'Neill se contenta de sourire, mais ne répondit pas.

Les pierres dans la clairière étaient disposées, de façon anarchique. Nous en avons fait le tour, mais on ne voyait rien qui put laisser croire à l'existence d'un ancien temple. S'il avait eu un temple il avait été soigneusement rasé.

Ce fut moi qui trouvai l'entrée, elle était très bien dissimulée assez loin des pierres dans des branchages. La végétation avait poussé abondamment, la masquant presque totalement. On aurait pu passer des heures près des pierres sans rien trouver.

-Faites attention, dit O'Neill en découvrant le petit escalier de pierre qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Teal'c, dit–il, passez en premier.

Teal'c descendit les quelques marches puis il nous appela,

-O'Neill ! Il y un couloir qui continue, il me semble assez long.

-Allons-y.

Le reste de l'équipe descendit, je suivis Janet qui marchait devant moi, et j'avais le colonel dans mon dos. Il fermait la marche.

Le couloir était long et étroit, nous avancions prudemment, mais le sol était assez régulier en terre battue, les murs étaient faits de grosses pierres qui paraissaient solides. Nous avons longé ce couloir pendant une vingtaine de mètres, puis après un nouvel escalier nous sommes arrivés dans une grande salle, qui semblait parfaitement bien conservée. Daniel était aux anges.

Les murs étaient couverts de symboles. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il passait d'un mur à l'autre sous le regard ironique du colonel.

-Et si vous faisiez des photos, Daniel, ce serait peut-être mieux. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

C'était toujours la même conversation entre eux, Daniel voulait passer ses journées dans le temple et le colonel n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer.

Cela me faisait rire. Finalement je voyais que Daniel était bien ennuyé, le colonel lui avait donné une heure, et il n'aurait pas le temps de tout filmer et de tout photographier. A la demande de O'Neill je lui donnais un petit coup de main.

Je faisais le tour de l'unique salle qui était vraiment très grande, toute en longueur, nos lampes ne l'éclairaient pas en entier. C'était impressionnant. Avec Daniel on se répartit la tache, il prit la portion près de l'entrée et moi j'allais plus loin vers le fond de la salle. D'où j'étais je ne les voyais plus, simplement la lueur de leur lampe.

Je m'approchais du mur et commençais à filmer. Il y avait une sorte de bijou sur le mur, comme une croix en or assez grande, et qui était fixée au centre d'un cercle. Curieuse je m'approchai et touchai le bijou. Aussitôt le mur s'ouvrit, découvrant une salle plus petite.

Je criai :

-Colonel, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

-Ne bougez pas Aurélia, j'arrive !

Mais une force me poussa à avancer dans l'ouverture, un vertige me prit et je tombai comme le mur se refermait sur moi. Je les ai entendus crier à travers la muraille, j'ai voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

J'étais allongée sur le sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger, une lueur venue du fond de la pièce m'éblouit, je fermai les yeux.

Et c'est ainsi que tout a commencé.

Quatrième partie

J'entendais la voix du docteur Bremond, qui me parvenait étouffée, j'étais à la limite de l'inconscience, des mots me parvenaient mais je n'en comprenais pas le sens.

-Aurélia ! Il faut vous réveiller.

Il m'était impossible d'ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières pesaient comme du plomb. Le docteur Bremond avait une voix plus grave que d'habitude, je reconnaissais ses intonations, il m'appelait pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

-Vous avez encore rêvé me dit-il, je veux connaître votre rêve.

Mes rêves ! Il ne s'intéressait qu'à cela, pourquoi devais-je tout le temps lui parler de Stargate ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Jour et nuit il me posait les mêmes questions.

Péniblement j'ouvris les yeux : j'étais à l'hôpital, une perfusion diffusait un liquide dans mes veines. Près de moi, Jean Paul était là, il me tenait la main, me réconfortait.

-Il faut que tu parles au docteur, cela te fait du bien, tu es mieux après.

J'avais la bouche pâteuse et les mots sortaient difficilement, je finis par articuler :

-Non… je ne comprends… pas…, ces rêves sont …idiots.

-Ecoute-moi, ma chérie, le docteur Bremond est convaincu que ta guérison est à ce prix. Tant que tu rêveras, il faudra évacuer, tu te sens tellement mieux après. Rappelle–toi comme tu es bien après.

Il avait raison sur ce point. Quand je parlais de toutes ces histoires qui encombraient ma tête et qui retraçaient des missions imaginaires, j'éprouvais un bref soulagement, je me sentais reposée. Malheureusement cela ne durait pas. Et je replongeais aussitôt dans une autre aventure comme mon imagination fertile aimait les créer.

Le docteur Bremond s'approcha de moi et ajouta un médicament dans la perfusion. J'eus aussitôt des hallucinations. Le docteur Bremond avait les yeux qui brillaient et la voix rauque d'un Goa'uld. Je n'étais plus à l'hôpital mais dans une pièce d'un temple souterrain.

Ma vie se dédoublait encore, j'alternais les réalités, l'hôpital, le temple.

Pour moi plus rien n'avait d'importance, je croyais que j'étais totalement devenue schizophrène.

Extrait du rapport personnel du colonel O'Neill.

La mission sur P4X624 si bien commencée, s'achevait en catastrophe. Aurélia m'avait appelé, je lui avais dit d'attendre, et au moment où j'atteignis le fond du temple, je la vis avancer d'un pas dans l'ouverture, et le mur se refermer sur elle.

Je restais deux secondes pétrifié, puis je vis ce curieux bijou sur le mur. Daniel appuya dessus, mais rien ne se passa. Nous avons essayé tous les moyens d'ouvrir ce fichu mur mais nous n'avons pas réussi.

Nous sommes retournés au village pour essayer de comprendre, les villageois ne pouvaient rien nous dire. Taniat fut assez sec avec nous.

Il nous rappela qu'il nous avait déconseillés d'entrer dans les ruines, il était désolé de ce qui arrivait, mais il ne pouvait pas nous aider.

Je lui expliquais que j'allais chercher du renfort pour retrouver Aurélia.

Nous sommes repartis à la base. Il était inutile de rester sur place.

Daniel se mit immédiatement à ses traductions aidé de Teal'c. Il y avait urgence à comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les murs.

Après un briefing assez houleux où le général refusa de nous laisser repartir, nous avons du attendre que Daniel ait fini ses traductions, et je trouvais qu'il n'allait vraiment pas vite du tout. J'allais le bousculer un peu, il m'envoya promener en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, qu'il avait mis du monde sur ses traductions et que de toute façon je pouvais aller me …

Le ton a monté, et j'ai préféré partir avant que ça ne se gâte vraiment.

Le lendemain Daniel avait traduit une partie du texte inscrit et il nous l'expliqua au briefing suivant.

La planète avait été occupée par le Goa'uld Ptah qui avait régné pendant plusieurs siècles. Puis il avait été chassé par Yu. Celui-ci avait démoli le temple. Il avait occupé la planète mais comme le naquada était épuisé il était aussi parti, laissant un monde vidé de la plupart de ses habitants. D'après Daniel il restait des traces du passage de Ptah dans les souterrains du temple. Je n'ai pas tout retenu ce qu'a dit Daniel, simplement ceci, Ptah était un dieu de l'esprit et faisait apparaître les choses en les nommant.

Le général nous a permis de retourner sur la planète rechercher Aurélia. Nous sommes repartis aussitôt avec SG2, et une équipe de cinq hommes supplémentaires.

La planète était calme il n'y avait pas de jaffas, si Ptah était sur la planète, il se cachait dans le temple. Aucune trace d'activité autour du shapaï, et d'après Carter, la porte n'avait pas été activée depuis notre passage.

J'ai aussitôt organisé l'expédition de secours, laissant deux hommes près de la porte. Nous-nous sommes approchés prudemment des ruines. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Le temple était silencieux, et nous sommes rapidement arrivés près du mur où avait disparu Aurélia. Comme la première fois on n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir. J'hésitais à employer les grands moyens. On avait la possibilité de faire sauter le mur avec du C4, mais déjà j'entendais les hurlements de Carter, si Aurélia se trouvait juste derrière c'en était fini pour elle, et aussi les hurlements de Daniel, si on avait détruit son mur si précieux. Mais là j'exagérais peut-être un peu.

Finalement j'ai décidé qu'on attaquerait le mur à la pioche. Je mis plusieurs hommes sur ce travail, qui était long et pénible. A la fin de la journée ils avaient réussi à desceller une pierre assez importante pour laisser passer une personne. Carter se proposa, elle était d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir passer, car elle était la plus menue. Inutile de dire que je lui recommandais la plus grande prudence.

Le caveau dans lequel elle pénétra était vide. Pendant ce temps une autre pierre avait pu être descellée.

Je suis entré, il y avait un long couloir qui descendait encore plus profondément dans le sol. Sans faire de bruit je suis descendu avec Daniel et nous nous sommes arrêtés brusquement, j'entendais parler. Nous-nous sommes cachés derrière un pilier j'ai fait signe à Daniel de se taire. Le spectacle était hallucinant. J'ai du attraper le bras de Daniel pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche comme un médecin était penché sur une femme, laquelle était allongée. Sur son front il y avait un dispositif, ressemblant à ceux des Tok'ra. Elle avait une perfusion dans le bras et un liquide coulait dans ses veines. C'était Aurélia, l'homme parlait avec une voix rauque, c'était Ptah. Nous l'avons entendu dire à la jeune femme :

-Aurélia parlez-moi de vos rêves, racontez-moi tout, vous savez que votre guérison est à ce prix. Dites-moi comment fonctionnent les ordinateurs de la base, le code de l'iris.

Nous n'entendions pas trop ce qu'elle disait, mais au passage il y avait des mots que l'on pouvait comprendre, elle parlait de nous, du SGC, des missions.

Avec Daniel sans bruit nous les avons rejoints, je me suis placé juste derrière Ptah et d'un coup de zat, je l'ai assommé. Daniel a pris Aurélia dans ses bras et ils sont remontés à la surface. Quand ils ont quitté la pièce, froidement et sans aucun état d'âme, j'ai tiré deux fois.

Aurélia était très faible, nous l'avons mis sur un brancard improvisé et nous avons descendu la route qui mène à la porte des étoiles. Une heure plus tard nous étions dans la base.

Fin du rapport du colonel O'Neill

Cinquième partie

J'entendais des bruits autour de moi, je savais que j'étais vivante. Mais c'est tout. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais je n'entendais plus la voix rauque. Les yeux brillants ne cherchaient plus à me transpercer jusqu'à l'âme. Je cherchais Jean Paul à mes côtés, mais il n'était pas là. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas non plus chez moi en France, mais à la base. Je reconnaissais les bruits de l'infirmerie, le bip des moniteurs, les pas glissés pour ne pas faire de bruit, les voix chuchotées pour ne pas troubler un éventuel repos. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, mais exténuée, et toujours dans le brouillard. Ma vue était floue, je ne distinguais que des ombres et cela me faisait peur. Une voix chuchota à mes oreilles :

-Calmez-vous Aurélia, vous êtes à la base, tout va bien.

-Janet ! Dis-je d'une voix faible. Je me sens si mal.

-Reposez–vous, vous avez besoin de dormir.

Je criai :

-Je ne veux pas dormir, je vais encore rêver, je ne dois plus rêver.

-Vous n'allez pas rêver, Aurélia rassurez-vous, et personne ne vous demandera de raconter vos rêves.

La voix douce de Janet me berçait et me rassurait et je m'endormis. Cette nuit-là pour la première fois je ne fis aucun rêve.

Je dormis trois jours d'affilé, et au matin du troisième jour je me sentis mieux. Janet était là à mon réveil, également Sam était passé me voir, elle me sourit.

Je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui m'était arrivé, mais je pressentais quelque chose de grave, qui allait peut-être changer toute ma vie.

J'eus de longues conversations avec Janet, pour essayer de comprendre. Elle m'expliqua que Ptah m'avait fait un lavage de cerveau, pour me faire parler de la base. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus.

Je lui demandais à voir Jessica, j'aimais bien m'entretenir avec elle, c'était un excellent médecin et je me sentais très proche d'elle.

Elle me regarda curieusement :

-Jessica comment ?

-Le docteur Jessica Paris !

-Aurélia il n'y a pas de Jessica Paris à la base, il n'y en a jamais eu !

-Mais Janet, juste avant de partir sur P4X624, je lui ai parlé, je n'ai quand même pas la berlue !

Janet me regardait avec inquiétude :

-Vous êtes encore fatiguée Aurélia, vous devriez vous reposer.

-Vous comptez me garder longtemps ici ? Lui demandai-je inquiète.

-Non vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie dans quelques jours.

-Janet ! Je ne parle pas de l'infirmerie, je veux dire rentrer en France, chez moi, je veux retrouver mon mari et mes enfants. Ils me manquent tant.

Janet ne répondit pas à ma question, je ne le remarquai pas sur le moment tellement j'avais du chagrin. Elle se contenta de m'aider à me coucher et me donna un calmant pour que je me repose, mes paupières s'alourdirent et je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Extraits du rapport personnel du docteur Janet Frazier

L'état d'Aurélia m'inquiétait beaucoup. Je trouvais qu'elle ne se remettait pas bien de son emprisonnement de quelques jours chez Ptah. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans les souterrains, que j'ignorais. Seule Aurélia aurait pu le dire, mais je craignais beaucoup pour sa santé mentale. Tout à l'heure elle m'a demandé de parler à une personne qui n'existe pas. Je supposais que Ptah ne lui avait pas fait qu'un simple lavage de cerveau, mais qu'il lui avait fabriqué des souvenirs supplémentaires. Dans quel but ? Cela je l'ignorais. Il me faudrait attendre qu'Aurélia se remette.

En attendant je suis allée à un briefing avec le général Hammond et SG1.

Le général écoutait le rapport du colonel O'Neill racontant le sauvetage d'Aurélia.

Elle avait parlé, car elle était sous l'influence de drogues, c'est ce qu'en avait conclu O'Neill.

Le général Hammond s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle avait dit. O'Neill avait conclu sèchement que cela n'avait plus aucune importance puisque Ptah était mort, et qu'il n'irait plus raconter à personne ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Vous l'avez tué avait-il dit ?

-Oui mon général avait répondu O'Neill froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je remarquai qu'il évita de tourner la tête du côté de Daniel, qui n'aimait pas trop les méthodes expéditives du colonel.

Le général Hammond n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de hocher la tête.

Fin du rapport du docteur Janet Frazier

Je me trouvais dans le bureau du général Hammond, je voulais lui parler et il avait demandé au colonel O'Neill d'être présent.

-Mon général, je voudrais rentrer en France, je veux revoir ma famille. Je vous en prie, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas à ma place.

Je suppliais le général, il fallait que j'éclaircisse la situation, qu'est ce qui était vrai dans cette histoire ? Etais-je encore en train de rêver ? Il me semblait que oui.

Janet m'avait bien expliqué que mon petit séjour chez Ptah n'avait que pour seul but de me soutirer des informations sur le SGC et les défenses de la planète.

Il m'avait droguée, lu dans mon esprit, inventé des faux souvenirs. Mais pour m'en convaincre il fallait que je me rende en France. Que je constate de visu que ma vie était bien au SGC.

Ces faux souvenirs étaient pour moi si réels, que je ressentais un phénomène de manque en pensant à mon mari et mes enfants. Je souffrais, et c'est cela qui a emporté la décision du général.

-D'accord, je crois que vous avez des congés à prendre. Vous avez une semaine, mais vous ne partirez pas seule. Colonel ajouta t–il en regardant O'Neill, pensez-vous que des personnes de SG1 accepteraient de l'accompagner ?

-Naturellement, mon général, nous irons tous.

J'étais très émue, et ne pus que murmurer un merci colonel, à peine audible.

Dans la voiture qui nous menait vers Angers, nous avons parlé de la stratégie à suivre. Je proposais tout simplement de me rendre à mon domicile.

Arrivée à quelques centaines de mètres de ma maison, mon cœur battait la chamade, je me sentais faible et je dus pâlir.

-Ça va aller Aurélia ? Me dit Daniel.

-J'ai peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout me parait normal pourtant. Je reconnais mon quartier.

Pourtant je notais quelques changements, de nouvelles maisons. Un magasin qui avait fermé. Les arbres me paraissaient aussi plus grands.

Je leur posais la question que je n'avais jamais osée demander par peur de la réponse :

-Je suis depuis combien de temps au SGC ?

-Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ? Dit Sam en me regardant avec inquiétude.

-Tout est flou dans ma tête

-Cela fait quatre ans, Aurélia.

Quatre ans, j'étais de plus en plus perdue, il y avait un trou dans ma vie que je n'arrivais pas à combler.

Nous étions arrivés devant ma maison. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs dans le jardin, un arbre avait été coupé, les volets repeints, c'était ma maison, mais ce n'était plus elle.

-Que fais-tu me demanda Sam, tu sonnes ?

-Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression d'être au pied d'un mur, devant une porte fermée, mais cette porte je ne peux pas l'ouvrir.

-Ecoutez, dit O'Neill restez dans la voiture, on va poser quelques questions aux voisins. Ne vous montrez pas.

Extraits du rapport personnel du major Samantha Carter.

Aurélia était tassée sur la banquette le visage dans les mains. Elle me faisait pitié. Il y avait dans sa vie un secret, que nous étions sans doute sur le point de découvrir.

Je suis sortie de la voiture et j'ai sonné à la porte de sa maison. Une dame assez âgée vint m'ouvrir.

Je lui dis que je voulais parler à Aurélia Martin. Elle me répondit que c'était l'ancienne propriétaire mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle adresse. Je n'en étais pas surprise.

Je suis allée voir sa voisine. Je lui dis que j'étais une amie d'Aurélia et que je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles. Nous avons longtemps parlé, elle m'a tout raconté, quand je suis ressortie de la maison, je ne suis pas allée tout de suite à la voiture. J'ai rejoins le colonel, Daniel et Teal'c, et je leur ai tout expliqué.

Nous ne savions plus comment faire. La situation était dramatique, mais comment allions-nous l'annoncer à Aurélia ?

Fin du rapport du major Samantha Carter

Je les voyais revenir, lentement, de plus en plus lentement, ils sont remontés dans la voiture, ils ne disaient pas un mot.

Je compris tout de suite :

-Je n'ai jamais habité là n'est-ce pas ? C'est un faux souvenir de Ptah ? Pourtant je connais cet endroit. J'en suis sûre, que se passe t-il ?

Je les sentais hésitants, Sam se tourna vers O'Neill :

-Il faut lui dire mon colonel, on n'a pas le droit de le lui cacher !

-Mais me dire quoi ? Hurlai-je.

Sam me passa un bras autour des épaules :

-Tu as bien vécu ici pendant plusieurs années, c'est vrai.

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement, je n'étais pas folle.

Sam me serrait dans ses bras, je pleurais sur son épaule.

-Il y a autre chose ai-je dit d'une toute petite voix ?

Daniel avait pris le volant et la voiture s'éloignait de mon ancien quartier. Il roulait doucement et s'arrêta devant le cimetière.

J'étais tendue comme la corde d'un arc, mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Nous étions sortis de la voiture. Ils me soutenaient pour m'empêcher de tomber car mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Nous sommes entrés dans le cimetière et là je me souvins de tout. De cet affreux jour de mars 99, où sous une pluie battante, dans un fauteuil roulant j'ai suivi les obsèques de Jean Paul, Myriam et Frédé me revenait à présent : cet accident de voiture, ce choc à la tête, ce vide, un si grand vide…

Du voyage de retour vers les USA, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Mes amis étaient là, près de moi, ils me parlaient, je les entendais à peine.

De retour à l'infirmerie, j'ai eu les explications que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

Ptah était un manipulateur, il avait puisé dans mon esprit les souvenirs de ma famille, de ma vie à l'hôpital, du docteur Bremond que j'avais consulté quelques années auparavant. Il avait crée dans mon esprit l'idée d'une série télévisée, d'une passion pour cette série, de fics que j'aurais écrites, pour faire plus vrai. Il s'était amusé à inventer ce concours que j'aurais soi disant gagné, cette saison 7 qui bien sûr n'existe pas.

C'était très habile, puisqu'il me faisait raconter les missions, et que je croyais rêver. Je racontais mes rêves, en croyant parler à un thérapeute, en fait je trahissais, sans même m'en rendre compte.

Stargate, c'est la vraie vie, ma vie depuis quatre ans. Je suis rentrée au SGC, suite à un voyage que j'avais fait aux USA quelque temps après le drame. J'étais amnésique, seule, libre, et je décidais de rester dans ce pays pour y travailler.

Maintenant je me rappelais de tout.

Je demandais au général Hammond de consulter mon dossier. J'étais bien française, j'avais fait mes études à Paris. Ma date d'entrée au SGC était le 13 mars 200O. Tout se remettait en place dans ma tête. Ptah avait si bien réussi à m'embrouiller l'esprit, que je ne savais plus démêler le vrai du faux.

Ptah ne m'avait pas donné que de faux souvenirs, il m'avait redonné aussi les miens, les vrais, et en cela je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Je tombais dans les bras de mes amis, ils m'entouraient, me soutenaient, sans eux je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Maintenant la vie a repris son cours, mon travail à l'infirmerie m'occupe tellement qu'il me permet d'occuper mon esprit. Mais j'ai pris la décision de revenir chez moi tous les ans, je reprendrais contact avec ma famille, mes parents, mes amis, et j'irai à chaque voyage fleurir un coin de cette terre de France.

19


End file.
